


You can never ruin my night

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In April 2013, Neville and Pansy find themselves alone, without their daughters...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Paneville





	You can never ruin my night

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Luck

It was their first night alone since Valerie was born. Their younger daughter was clingier than Violet had been, and this was her first sleepover. A Saturday night at Draco and Hermione’s. Their children were close in age, and playdates were frequent. Cassie and Scorp had spent the night in Great Rollright multiple times, but this was the first time Valerie would also sleep in the Granger-Malfoy Household along with her older sister. 

Pansy and Neville had dined out, in the Sailing Gate private room, a wonderful bottle of elf wine, mushroom risotto and chocolate ganache tart. It was all she had dreamed about that night. Well, not all, she wanted to have her wicked way with her husband.

As soon as they walked out of the Floo, Pansy was kissing him, her hands slithering under his shirt. “I missed this… I missed candlelight dinners and flower arrangements… and heels and silk dresses.” She whispered.

Neville chuckled, picking her up. The Slytherin wrapped her legs around his waist, the green dress rising to her thighs. “I can still defile the silk with my dirty fingertips…” He whispered.

Pansy lips moved across his jaw “You, Mr Longbottom, can defile my dress… greasy dirty kid like fingers cannot…”

“It’s good to know that some things are only mine…” Her husband said before his lips attacked her neck, sucking on her pulse point, right on her mandible angle. Pansy moaned, rocking her hips.

“Neville… I give you permission to vanish this beautiful gown if that will make you shag me faster.” 

Neville chuckled. “Here, in the middle of our sitting room?”

“Anywhere… Before something happens and one of the girls appears…”

“The girls will not appear… don’t worry… we can take our sweet time.” He whispered. And Pansy felt the butterflies on her stomach getting lower and lower. Neville could be such a tease, all gentle soft touches that stopped her from falling down the cliff. When that was all she wanted, dive from the cliff with him.

When Neville dropped her on their bed, she brought him down with her, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, so he was nestled between her thighs. Thank Salazar for the high slit on the green dress, otherwise, it would have ripped. “You’re not going anywhere…”

“Not even to take off my clothes?” he asked, stroking the black strands of hair away from her face.

Pansy raised her wand, carefully vanishing his trousers and shirt. She loved him in muggle suits. Those slim, tight to his body, pieces of fabric. It was a little bit sexier than his Auror Robes. “There… no need to let you go from my favourite spot.”

“It’s one of my favourite spots in the whole world.” He agreed, kissing her lovingly. It was something that always surprised her, how he was able to handle the two ends of intimacy so close, love and sex. He played both so well.

Pansy bit on his lower lip, and he groaned. She stole that sound, from the back of his throat, it was animalistic. And Pansy loved it. She took the moment to spun them in bed, so he was laying on his back, and the Slytherin was straddling his hips. She could feel the way his cock strained the stretchy material of his undergarments. She undulated her hips against him, the simple brush of her clit against the seam of the fabric, making her wetter and wetter. She moaned, unable to stop herself.

Neville placed his hands on her pale thighs, his thumbs stroking the inside of her thighs. “Higher, Neville, please…” she whispered. He smirked and raised his fingers, stroking the smooth skin.

“Love, where are your panties?” 

Pansy smirked. “In the drawer, my love. I did not want them to get in the way…”

“In the way?” He asked.

“Yes, in the way of your fingers, in the way of your cock, in the way of your tongue, whatever came first.” She explained taking a deep breath when his thumb found her clit. He stroked gently, drawing his name. A personal delight of his that made a liquefied mess out of her persona, her teased persona.

“You always come first when you’re with me, my love,” Neville added. And he was right. After 12 years of marriage, Neville knew how to play her like she was his most beloved instrument. His favourite flower, he had said in multiple instances. He kept his ministrations and Pansy felt hot.

She vanished her own dress, and raised one hand to play with her left nipple, twirling the dark coloured bead between two fingers. “You’re so beautiful, Pans.” The way he looked at her, like she was still the most beautiful thing in the world, like maternity had not changed a thing, brought her across the edge, and she screamed his name, falling into his chest.

Neville pampered her with kisses, his hands stroking her hair. “You have not been that loud in a long time…” he confessed. “It makes me remember that 8th-year party-”

“We never open that Pandora Box, Longbottom!” She said, blue eyes wide, looking at him. “And I have not been loud because we’re not usually alone, and silencing charms are not wise when you have two young children who might cry for you…” She explained taking his hands and incarcerating them to the bed frame.

“Pansy?” he said, testing the conjured ropes. 

“I felt your cock, love, when I vanished your pants as well… and how hard it was… just because of your old wife?” She asked, teasing.

“Who are you calling old, Pans? You're wonderful… You have not aged a - Oh, Godric’s Balls!” He cursed as Pansy sank her heat into his cock with a smirk.

“I’m not on my prime anymore, Neville, but I’m sure I can make you feel good…” The raven-haired woman said as she rocked her hips, riding him. Pansy loved seeing him trapped under her like that. Pansy swung her hips as she sank into his cock, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“You’re perfect… I’m the one who gained the pregnancy weight.” He confessed, raising his hips to meet her movements, the only part of his body he could move, since his hands and ankles were tied to the bed frame by the witch. 

Pansy laughed. “Well, Head Auror Longbottom… as long as you keep being fit in bed to your wife, I don’t mind.” She assured, leaning down to kiss his stomach. She truly didn’t, she and the children loved his flabbier stomach, it made cuddling much cosier.

For some long minutes, the only sounds were their moans and rapid breathing, mixed with the colliding of flesh as the Slytherin rode her husband, chasing their orgasms. “Pans, let go of my hands… I… I’m close, and I -”

Before Neville could finish his request, the door to their bedroom was banged open, hitting the wall with such force that Pansy was sure there would be an indentation. “I’m sorry, Pans, I’m sorry. She - Oh, Salazar’s beard, you two are naked.” Draco said, the panic on his voice raising as he turned around, facing the open door.

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco, face me and close your eyes. Cassie does not need to witness something like this at this age!” Pansy groaned, summoning a silk robe from her vanity. Draco had done as she asked, and she could see and listen to the mass of blonde curls whimpering on his arms as she approached, robe tied around her.

Pansy took the child into her arms. Draco had told her about Cassiopeia’s terrible nightmares. “I’m here, sweetheart, Aunt Pansy is here. How about some warm milk and chocolate dipped shortbread cookies. Uncle Neville made a huge tray yesterday.” The godmother explained, kissing Cassie’s temple. 

Cassiopeia Malfoy held tighter into her neck. “Did I ruin your night, aunt Pansy?” 

“You can never ruin my night, sweetheart. I’m always here when you need me.” Pansy assured. “Draco, be a dear and help Neville get up before joining us for tea.” She added, remembering how she left him wandless and tied to the bed. Their marriage bond had made it hard to undo the other’s spells. 

She had only asked one thing from Draco Malfoy, to take care of her children for one night, so Pansy could have fun with her husband like she had not in years, but it seems they were out of luck. Another time. Right now, she needed to soothe her favourite platinum blonde individual.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been on my mind for almost two months. It was described on my Dramione Flufftober Drabbles - Feather and Leather, Fluff and other Predicaments, on Chapter 11.
> 
> And I knew I would need to write it one day <3


End file.
